


Copper

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bank Robbery, Blood Kink, Crimes & Criminals, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Money, Money kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Robbery, is that a thing? idk but, jackson has a kink for jaebum having cash, they speak spanish sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson shudders with blood staining his lips and then he grins, his eyes just as sparkly as the first time Jaebum had seen him and he whispers, "You looked so cool."--(or in which i write something loosely based off the Robbers mv by The 1975)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> note: this says only 5 chapters for now but i might add more idk. slow updates because of real life duties and stuff.
> 
> translation for the spanish used:
> 
> pendeja/pendejo: dumbass/idot  
> niño bonito: pretty boy  
> estúpido: stupid  
> hijo de puta: son of a bitch/motherfucker  
> maldito bastardo: damn bastard/fucking bastard

It was way too hot for it being only 5 AM. In Jaebum's opinion it was, that is; or it _was_ his excuse whenever Youngjae raised a questioning brow at his shirtless chest. Wearing a shirt felt confining and suffocating to have on when it was 85°F outside. He'd always been one to hate the burn of the sun, always prefered the cold of the snow or the wet of the heavy rain on his skin over 80°F heat any day.

The closed in jeep wasnt any help either, the windows only open a small slit since thats all they would go. Blame Jinyoung and Mark, Yugyeom had warned them if they fucked in the car, if they kept bumping into the controls it'd stop working. He was right, obviously. Mark had shrugged and tried getting them to go down more than only two inches, but Jaebum had smacked him upside the head with a rolled up magazine and told him it would be fucked even more if he didn't stop hitting the damn thing. Jinyoung for his part had apologized for it being his foot that had hit the buttons and made them stop working. But whatever, Jaebum had been with the car for long enough to know it could be fixed, he'd get Baekhyun or Yoongi to fix it when they got back.

Yugyeom was the one most pissed about the windows since he shared Jaebum's hatred for the heat, he tolerated it well enough, more than Jaebum himself did at least. Sometimes Jaebum was amazed at how much the youngest of the six was like him, Yugyeom had this thing where he wanted to be the most like Jaebum, not _exactly_ like him but he viewed Jaebum as a role model of some sorts. It was kind of cute, but extremely tiring to have to take care of him since he tagged along wherever Jaebum went, he supposes thats how they became so alike.

BamBam and Youngjae hadn't really cared, they were the drivers therefore were at the front with perfectly working windows. Except now that is, Jaebum had made Youngjae go to the back while BamBam sat shotgun and he drove. Yugyeom had asked if he could sit up front too, pleaded silently with his eyes, but Jaebum had waved him away, lighting up the cigarette between his lips and taking a drag.

That'd been a week ago, when they'd barely started driving out of Ohio and towards Atlanta. It's Jaebum that's driving now, seatbelt undone as he speeds down the street in a town unfamiliar to all six of them. It was a good choice, Jungkook had the best of luck when shooting the dart and choosing places they'd go next. Jaebum was just thankful everything seemed as if it would work out fine.

"Hyung, stop somewhere. Kids are hungry." Jinyoung leans forward until his head is peeking out between the driver and passenger seats and Jaebum rolls his eyes.

"Let me find a place." BamBam snorts in amusement and reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out the ragged looking cigarette box.

"Want one?" Jaebum nods and leans a bit to the side, trying to keep his eyes on the road as he takes his lighter from his pocket and lets BamBam slip the cigarette between his lips.

"'S there more?" He lights it and passes the lighter to the younger, sticking his hand out the window as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Nah," Jaebum chances a look at him and he dangles the empty box upside down. "Gotta get more."

"Bum," Mark taps the back of his seat and he hums in response. "There, look. Stop here, diner will work."

Youngjae laughs, Jaebum doesn't know at what and then he's pulling into a parking space, turning off the car and twisting in his seat to look at Yugyeom. "Pass me a shirt."

It probably looks odd, he realizes as they get out of the car. He's shirtless, slipping on a sheer black button up he leaves open while he flicks the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it and tugging the one in BamBam's mouth away to take a last drag and then also put it out.

Mark's shirt is yellow, its ripped at the neck and his jeans are ripped too, but he supposes trends now make it seem normal. Yugyeom's wearing a blue button up with only two of the buttons done up and black skinny jeans; Jinyoung's wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, same as Youngjae, and there's BamBam. His flamingo print button up hangs off of him but he pulls it off, his black jeans are ripped at the knees and his boots look far more taken care of than any of their own shoes do. The odd thing about any of it, Jaebum cant see it, but apparently others can as the few people around seem to stare as if they each had three heads. It's weird in itself actually and he'd really flick them off if it werent for Yugyeom pulling him away towards the entrance to the diner.

"I want a burger." Youngjae throws an arm around him and Jaebum flicks him on the forehead hard enough that he pulls away with a curse. "A milkshake too, just for that."

"Sure, because I'm just loaded with cash, right?" Youngjae ignores him and instead pushes at his arm with a nod to let him know he was next in line. "What'd the others want?"

"Fuck if I know, they went to sit. Just get them a burger too, food is food." Jaebum gives him a nod and Youngjae slings an arm around his shoulder again.

"Go sit, I'm not a leaning object." He shoves him gently and the younger laughs with a nod, Jaebum notes how tired he looks and he nudges him in the direction he hears Yugyeom and Mark laughing.

"So what can i get you?" The question snaps him out of it and he turns towards whoever asked.

_He's pretty_ , is the first thing that pops into Jaebum's head. He looks far too happy for it being so early and his smile is a bit contagious as Jaebum pulls his sunglasses off and looks at the menu.

"Six burgers, 5 medium sized drinks, a strawberry milkshake, three slices of chocolate cake and a slice of apple pie." Jaebum watches him as he punches everything into the cash register and lets his eyes roam over what he can see of him. His eyes are what strike him the most, they're big and pretty with delicate lashes and a shine to him he hasn't seen in anyone in a long time.

"That'll be $64.25." It practically pains Jaebum to pull his wallet out of his jeans, sigh escaping his lips as he pulls out the bill and holds it up between his middle and index fingers.

"You got change for a hundred?" The cashier, _Jackson,_ his nametag says, nods and takes it when he holds it out.

"Nice watch." Jaebum raises a brow and looks down at his own watch, silver rolex practically standing out against the rest of his outfit.

"You want it?" He smiles and Jackson's eyes widen and then he laughs, _loud_ and presses a hand against his lips as he snorts.

"Yeah right, you'd have to be a complete idiot to just give one of those things away." He tears off the reciept and gives it to Jaebum with a smile.

"I've got more." Jaebum tries to not get distracted as Jackson bites his lip and looks back down at the watch.

"That yours?" He nods to something behind Jaebum and Jaebum turns to look, nodding when he spots his jeep through the large window.

"Yeah," He again takes in how the other man bites at his lip as he looks at the car and he shrugs. "She was expensive and she's a piece of shit." He scoffs and leans against the counter.

"Looks new."

"It is. Kind of. Blame it on 5 idiots that dont know how to take care of a car, shoving shit against the doors, slamming them shut, playing with the windows. It's like i bought it for it to become a playground." Jackson raises his brows at him and smiles in amusement.

"I've always wanted a jeep, never had the money for one." He tilts his head and shrugs.

"Want a ride?" Jaebum smirks and leans in closer.

"Yeah, sure. Cause I'm idiot enough to not know stranger danger." Jackson rolls his eyes and reaches out to push him away with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Im Jaebum, pleased to meet you." The huff of laughter that elicits from Jackson makes him smile and stand up straight as the first tray of food is placed on the counter.

"Enjoy your food, Im Jaebum."

"Enjoy the rest of your shift, _Jackson."_ He grins and turns towards where Youngjae had gone, spotting the only table being used.

"How'd you...?" Jackson trails off and his frown makes Jaebum roll his eyes in amusement.

"Your nametag?" He nods at it and the other man looks down with a laugh.

"Right, i forgot about that." Jaebum just smirks and grabs two of the four trays that are now on the counter.

"Mark!" Jaebum calls out and said man looks over at him, standing up when he waves him over and stopping in front of him. "Take those."

"Oh hell yeah, you got me pie." Mark picks up the other two trays and walks off, Jaebum right behind him with a last grin toward Jackson, the six empty stacked cups shoved on top of the burgers.

"There's no smoking in here you fucking idiot." Jinyoung's voice reaches him first, the slap of skin hitting skin following and then BamBam is laughing while Youngjae rubs at his arm with a glare.

"Hit me any harder why don't you? I don't think my parents back in Korea heard the slap." Jaebum kicks Yugyeom's foot and motions him to scoot over on the booth and places the trays down, dropping down next to the youngest.

"Ma called." Yugyeom leans against Jaebum and makes a face at the empty soda cup shoved in his direction. "Asked when I was going home."

Jaebum grits his teeth and softly nudges Yugyeom off and motions for him to grab a burger. "What'd you tell her?"

"Told her to go screw herself, asked her about her bitch boyfriend and she told me he'd fucked off weeks after i left the shithole she had me living in." Jaebum hums and doesnt hesitate to open his burger and take out the pickles, onions and tomatoes, rolling his eyes when Yugyeom follows after him.

"You were fifteen, junkie bitch didn't know how to take care of a good kid." He says it just to see Yugyeom smile and then he ruffles the youngest's hair. "Could've looked for you when you left, _pendeja_ didn't even call to report you as missing. Don't fall for her shit now, kid. I haven't been taking care of you for six years just so you can screw this up."

"I won't hyung, you're my only family and i won't leave that for her." Jaebum doesn't pay much mind to the softness that spreads in his chest, instead he hums and takes a bite of his burger, ending the conversation and zoning back into whatever the other four were yelling about.

"Hey, Im Jaebum?" Jaebum stops chewing and looks to the side to which he makes eye contact with Jackson, the cashier from before, eyebrow raising before he finishes chewing and swallows his food.

"Changed your mind about the watch?" Jackson scoffs amused and with a roll of his eyes. "The ride then?"

"No, you just forgot your change." He hands Jaebum the bills and coins along with his receipt before he grins and waggles his fingers in a wave. "Bye bye."

He turns around and leaves before Jaebum can think of even saying anything to him and then Youngjae is kicking his leg under the table.

"The fuck was that? _Niño bonito_ over there knows your name?"

"Fuck off, he asked me about the jeep and i offered a ride. He declined because stranger danger so I told him my name as a joke." He shoves fries into his mouth and swats away Jinyoung's hand when he reaches to grab some off his tray.

"He's just Jaebum hyungs type, _estupido_. He's shorter, cute, looks like he can ruin someone but is most likely a twink." Mark laughs and ducks the crumbled napkin Jaebum throws at him.

"You're an _estupido_." Youngjae retorts and Jaebum rolls his eyes at their clumsy Spanish.

"Finsh your fucking food, we gotta go or we'll be late. Fucking Minhyuk always freaks out when we're late."

"Hyung, can I drive this time?" Jinyoung pleads as he sips on his soda that they'd gone to get somewhere in between him talking to Yugyeom.

"No, I'm not risking you crashing my fucking car again." Jinyoung rolls his eyes but a smile still spreads on his lips as he strokes Mark's cheek softly.

"That was an accident. My baby was doing me a favour." Mark shoves his hand away and Jaebum scoffs.

"I'm not forgiving you for crashing my car because you were getting road head."

"Not to interrupt this fascinating conversation, but pretty boy keeps looking at you, Jaebum hyung." BamBam smirks and sucks at his straw. "Think he might want that ride but nothing to do with a car."

Yugyeom chokes on whatever he was chewing and Jaebum slaps him on the back, eyes closing in annoyance as he starts piling their trash onto the empty food trays. " _Hijo de puta_." Jaebum spits at him and BamBam laughs, mocking and playful.

"Don't know her, don't care."

"Let's go already you fucking corn dicks, we got less than thirty minutes to get to the hotel before Minhyuk calls the other boys. That never fucking ends well."

Jaebum snorts at Mark's choice of insult and grabs his half empty soda cup, going to refill it and tilting his head at the water on the ground that he assumes is from melted ice. He walks back over to the table and rolls his eyes as Jinyoung pulls Mark down onto his lap and BamBam shoves them away from him in annoyance.

"Let's go kids." They simultaneously stand up and grab their trash, dumping it in the bin as they walk past and then they're headed for the door.

Jaebum, in a quick thoughtless notion, turns to walk back to the counter, fingers fiddling with the clasp of his watch and pulling it off his wrist. "You accept tips?"

"Im Jaebum, you're back." Jackson's eyes are sparkling and Jaebum grins at him.

"Just leaving actually." Jackson hums and pretends to busy himself with wiping the spotless counter. "So, no tips?"

"Someone stole the tip jar." He snorts and looks at Jaebum with a smile.

"No need, here's your tip." Jaebum places the rolex on the counter and slides it closer to Jackson, huffing a laugh at his expression and then he's waggling his fingers at him and backing away. "Bye bye." He mocks him and turns around to jog the short distance to the car.

He's just about to drive away when the diner doors burst open and a frantic Jackson is yelling. "Im Jaebum, you can't be serious!"

Jaebum pushes BamBam back and ducks to look out of the window, eyes amused as he yells back, "You cant leave the job while on your shift!"

He doesnt wait for a reply before he's speeding away, Yugyeom leaning forward until hes got his head between the drivers and passenger seats and is giggling. "What was that about, hyung?"

Jaebum reaches out to blindly pat his cheek and then he's pushing him back. "Nothing, just gave him a tip."

Youngjae leans forward too, pushing Yugyeom out of the way and then he's hitting Jaebum on the arm, laugh bubbling out of his chest. "You gave _niño bonito_ your fucking rolex watch as a god damn tip?"

"He wouldn't accept the ride."

Jaebum stops at a red light and shrugs off his shirt again, tossing it in the back where it lands on Mark and makes him laugh with a noise of displeasure.

" _Maldito bastardo_." BamBam mumbles and Jaebum snorts. "I wanted that watch."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: translation for the spanish used:
> 
> cabrón: dumbass  
> pinche chamaco: fucking kid  
> ese guey: that guy/that idiot/that dumbass  
> mocoso: brat/annoying kid  
> adios bonito: bye beautiful/bye pretty  
> malparido: bastard  
> vete a la verga: go to hell/fuck off  
> baboso: stupid person/dumb person

"One pack of Marlboro." Jaebum can hear the rustling of the boys behind him, no doubt they're probably pocketing shit while the cashier is distracted getting the pack of cigarettes off the shelves behind him.

"You got lighters?" He feels the weight of Yugyeom slinging his arm around his shoulders and he shoves him away.

"The fuck you need a lighter for, _cabrón_? We got a few in the car." The cashier of the run down liquor store pretends to busy himself scanning the rest of the items Jaebum had placed on the counter and Jaebum runs the tips of his fingers along the gum packets on the shelves just below it.

"I want my own." Yugyeom does that thing where he shuffles his feet and hunches in on himself to make himself look smaller and Jaebum grunts.

"How much for a lighter?" He directs the question to the man behind the counter and said man finally looks up at him.

"Just $1.50." He reaches toward the box of lighters on display and Yugyeom immediately goes to look through them to pick the one he wants.

"Jaebum hyung," Youngjae calls from somewhere behind him and Jaebum turns to where his voice had came from. "Buy me this?"

The Red Bull can dangles from Youngjae's grip and Jaebum wordlessly agrees, nod making the younger grin and close the fridge he was holding open. He grabs a bag of chips on his way to them, eyes scannjng the shelves.

"Where the fuck are BamBam and Mark?" Yugyeom questions amd Youngjae places his snacks on the counter with a shrug.

"Car, theyjust came to check if there was a bathroom."

"Idiots. Didn't they see the fucking sign outside?" Jaebum fears that if he rolls his eyes one more time they'll get stuck that way. "This is what happens when you don't finish high school."

"Fuck off neither of us finished high school except for you and Mark."

"No wonder the rest of you are fucking dumbasses." At that, Youngjae shoves him and then runs when Jaebum makes to hit him, grabbing his things and running out the door. " _Pinche c_ _hamaco_."

"Hyung," Yugyeom nods to cashier and Jaebum mutters a half assed apology as he takes his wallet out of his pocket.

"How much?"

"$21.09." Yugyeom grabs the bags as soon as all the stuff is placed in them and Jaebum gives a curt nod to the man as soon as he's gotten his change, pocketing the coins and his wallet along with the cigarette pack after he's gotten it open and placed one between his lips.

"Minhyuk text you yet?" Jaebum mumbles around the cigarette, covering the wind blowing in his direction with one hand and using a lighter to light it with the other.

"He sent an address." Yugyeom kicks an empty can on the ground and laughs as it hits the side of a parked car. "Fuck if i know to where but Jinyoung'll put it in the GPS."

" _Ese guey_ just sends fucking shit without a goddamn explanation, fucking dumbass." The doors to the jeep open and Jaebum climbs into the passenger seat, sigh leaving his lips as Yugyeom stops him from closing the door.

"I wanna drive, Jaebum." He whines and does a little stomp with his feet that Jaebum rolls his eyes at before he's telling BamBam to go to the back.

"But it's _hot_ back there." BamBam weakly protests knowing Jaebum won't say anything and then grumbles silently as he gets off and goes to the back, leaving the drivers seat empty for Yugyeom. "Fucking _mocoso_."

"Holy shit, hyung." Jinyoung leans forward and points to the side at Jaebum's open car door. "Isn't that the fucking kid you gave your watch to?"

Jaebum blows the smoke out of his mouth and looks to where Jinyoung is pointing, eyes narrowing until the man, who definitely _was_ Jackson, got close enough to see clearly.

"Oh my god!" Jackson sounds surprised and Jaebum ignores him, closing his door and motioning for Yugyeom to start the car. "Im Jaebum?" He was fiddling with something on his wrist and Jaebum _knew_ it was the watch, so he bored his eyes into the side of Yugyeom's head until he hurriedly turned the engine on and started backing out of the parking space with just enough care so he wouldn't run Jackson over.

"Sorry, can't talk! I'm in a hurry!" Jaebum sticks his head out of the window and fakes an apologetic smile as Jackson's jaw drops. " _Adios bonito!_ "

"The fuck was that?" Mark leans in and makes a face at Jaebum's shrug. "First you give him a fucking rolex and then you leave him standing in a parking lot? _Malparido_."

" _Vete a la verga."_ Jaebum swings his hand back and manages to hit him on the jaw, laughing when the elder makes a pained sound and Jinyoung starts cooing at him.

"But really, what was that?" Youngjae questions while opening his bag of chips.

"Fucking kid, trying to give presents back. Didn't his Ma teach him fucking manners?" Jaebum runs his hand through his hair and taps the last of his cigarette against the ash tray on the middle console of the car.

"What if he don't got a Ma." Yugyeom mumbles and Jaebum shrugs.

"Still would think he's got some damn manners in him. You fuckheads wouldnt give shit back."

"Thats because we're _us._ " BamBam snorts and Jaebum hums. "But yeah, I wouldn't fucking give a rolex back."

"My point has been proven."

"The fuck am i even supposed to be driving to?" Yugyeom asks when he stops at a red light, looking at Jaebum who then looks at Jinyoung and raises a brow.

"Yug said you were putting the GPS."

"I wasn't told this." Jinyoung shrugs and leans back against his seat.

"I would've told you if Jaebum hyung hadn't nearly killed me with his fucking eyes if i didnt drive off faster." Jaebum shrugs and motions him to park to the side of the road so Jinyoung could put the address Minhyuk had sent to Yugyeom on his GPS.

" _Baboso_ better not fucking send us to a damn motel again." Mark groans and steals some of whatever Youngjae is eating, ignoring his whining and shoving the chips in his mouth. "Couldn't do shit last time he did so without anybody complaining about every little fucking noise we made. Always looking at us, everything we did."

"That was a really fucking idiot shit to do." Jaebum agrees. He'd been antsier than ever then. The man running the motel always looked at them suspiciously and their neighbors would constantly complain about the noise or if they found shit they did sketchy. It drove Jaebum fucking mad.

Suddenly Yugyeom was pulling up onto a dirt driveway, a beat up trailer home sitting out alone with the gate closed and the screen door bursting open a few minutes later.

"Home sweet home!" Sehun yelled as he stepped out of the trailer, a shirtless Chanyeol behind him, doing up the zipper and button on his jeans.

"You idiots been staying here?" Jaebum opened the gate and moved passed them to walk into the trailer.

"Just for a few days, Jin is sending us a new location in two, either that or telling us to go home." Chanyeol flops down on the beat up sofa and nods toward what he assumes is the kitchen. "There's food in there, cold water, soda and beer in the fridge."

"You got hot water?" Jaebum pulls his shirt off and wipes his chest with it.

"Yeah, third door on the left is the bathroom." Sehun pipes in as he comes in through the front door followed by the other five boys, carrying bags of whatever shit microwavable food they had in the jeep.

"I'm gonna grab some clothes for a shower." He gets a sound of agreement from all of them as he walks back out into the heat and towards the parked jeep, opening the back door to ruffle through the amounts of clothes piled in there. He can't be sure which are his or not so he just grabs whatever looks like it'll fit and settles with it.

When he gets back inside, Yugyeom's joined Chanyeol on the couch, feet propped up on a small coffee table as he furiously taps buttons on an Xbox controller. Mark and Jinyoung are in the kitchen with Sehun, no doubt getting food, and BamBam and Youngjae are sat on the floor in front of the couch, yelling profanities at both Yugyeom and Chanyeol everytime their character dies.

"Fucking idiots." Jaebum murmurs and walks to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and takimg off his clothes before he gets in the shower, twisting the knobs until the water is at the right temperature.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: uwu i feel like this chapter was trash stacked on trash but uh. also jackson is only there for like 2 seconds so sorry ajjejrjr next chapter will be better. hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: okay so uwu i have this disease called, "alexa cant write long nor decent chapters so have this trash." jackson is slowly gonna start appearing more and that means ;)

Jaebum really hated crowded places. He hated being too closed in or crowded around by strangers, so he hated going out to clubs and bars.

The younger boys had convinced him anyway, telling him they should get comfortable, or at least try to get comfortable, in the small town they were in if they were going to be there for a while. Jaebum wanted to argue that a month or two wasn't good enough for him, but he gave in when Yugyeom begged with excited eyes, telling him he'd most likely meet someone he could take home for the night.

The loud bass of the music seemed to flow through him and make his heart beat faster as he pushed his way past people and led the boys to the bar. It was funny in a way, how he led them everywhere like little ducklings following their parent around. Yugyeom was right behind him like always, following him everywhere like a child.

"So what's the plan?" He asks as soon as they're all crowded into each other, shoulders touching where they were leant into one another.

"Plan? Bum, it's a fucking club, _pendejo_. Just relax, have a few drinks and have a dance with someone pretty." Mark bumps their shoulders and rolls his eyes at him.

"Keep yourselves sober enough to make sure no one fucking slip you anything, understood?" He directs it mostly at the younger three as Jinyoung is already plastered to Mark's back, hands on the oldest's hips as he sways them to the beat softly.

"Yes hyung." They say in unison and then they're flagging down a bartender, trying to get his attention and ordering drinks once he's in front of them.

Jaebum is left alone after the first three shots of vodka each, he's swirling his finger in his glass and looking around, eyes taking in every person that comes in and goes out, looking for the boys to keep a look out that they don't do anything stupid.

BamBam is dancing with Yugyeom and Youngjae and Jaebum almost laughs at how funny they look with Yugyeom in between them, towering over them both.

He's got Mark and Jinyoung in his sights too, pressed close together with Mark's back against Jinyoung's chest, head tilted to give the younger room to do whatever he was doing to his neck.

Jaebum looked at the DJ, at the waiters and waitresses, placing down drinks at different tables and then over at the entrence to the club where people went in and out every few minutes.

He looked back to where the boys were dancing and his hand stopped mid air when he spotted a familiar face only a few feet away from BamBam, Youngjae and Yugyeom.

Jackson looked as radiantly happy as he did that first time they met at the diner, only this time his hair was messy and Jaebum wished he'd have super vision to see him better in the dim lighting of the dance floor. He had black jeans on, or they _looked_ black, and what was no doubt a white shirt flowing off his body, shimmering in the fluorescent blue lights gleaming off of it. It was no surprise he was pressed against someone already with his hands on their chest, he was gorgeous and anyone could see that.

Jaebum didn't know why but he couldn't look away, bringing his drink up to his lips to have a sip while trying not to loose the other man in between all the bodies surrounding him. He was relieved he hadn't as not a few moments later, Jackson was trying to push the man away, shuffling back and pressing against his chest with his hands to shove him off.

The guy was noticeably taller than Jackson, and it showed as he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him towards him harshly, ignoring how he had began thrashing. Jaebum didn't even notice but he had began walking towards them, stopping right beside them and reaching out to grab Jackson's bicep.

"Hey, we got a problem here?" His voice dragged the man's attention to him and made Jackson's eyes widen.

"Listen pal, mind your own fucking business, there ain't no fucking problem."

"Really? Because to me it seems like we got a real big problem." Jaebum gave a tug on Jackson's arm but the asshole holding him held on tighter. "First, you're gonna let go, he's gonna step back, and we'll solve this problem."

Jackson looked alarmed, eyes flickering to Jaebum's face and back to the owner of the arm caging him in by the grip to his wrist.

"Im Jaebum-" Jackson's face contorted into discomfort and he tugged at his arm with a wince that made Jaebum's blood burn hotter in his rising anger.

"You gonna loosen your hold on him or do I gotta make you do it myself?" The defiance and anger radiating off the asshole made Jaebum mentally sigh as he shrugged. "Okay, then. I'm sorry, bonito, this might hurt just a bit."

Jaebum's grip moved from Jackson's forearm down to the grip the man had on him, Jaebum's fingers curling around his wrist and squeezing with enough force on the bone to make him loosen his hold on Jackson even just a little bit. Jaebum pried his hand away, ignoring Jackson's cry of pain as he then pushed the man away with a shove to his chest.

The asshole was taller than Jaebum but Jaebum had been in enough fights to know he could easily handle him with only a few consequential bruises on himself.

Jackson only had time to stumble back and gasp out a panicked, "Im Jaebum!" before the asshole from before was rushing towards him and tackling him to the ground.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: uwu this really is NOT a slow burn fic at all trust me. i thought it would only be 5 parts but im thinking maybe 10 instead idk we'll see. everything about jackbum's relationship in this fic will happen really fast so... p.s. sorry for any errors, tense changes, and all that.
> 
> bonito - pretty/pretty boy/beautiful  
> menso - silly/annoying/dumb person  
> cabrónes - fuckers/bastards  
> bastardo - bastard

Getting kicked out of a club definitely wasn't on Jaebum's schedule, but he didn't feel an ounce of regret as he stumbled and cringed at the pain shooting through his ribs and his left eye.

"Dude, are you fucking crazy, he was like 10 feet taller than you!" Jackson's voice breaks through his musings and he winces as he examines his bruised knuckles, corner of his lips tilting up into a smirk.

"Calm down, I'm fine." He spits off to the side and rolls his eyes as the doors to the club open and the boy's voices filter out loudly, laughing and calling his name.

"Hyung you've really no sense of preservation do you? He was like twice your height!" BamBam shoves him on the shoulder and Jaebum stumbles again with a wince.

"Fuck off, I'm not stupid enough to fight someone i know i can't win." Jaebum pushes him away and reaches into his pocket for his phone.

"What the fuck, you're literally out of your minds aren't you?" Jackson squeaks and crosses his arms with a frown on his face.

"Whoa there, pretty; we're not the one's that jumped some idiot for you are we?" Youngjae quirks a brow at him and when all Jackson does is huff in response he grins. "Ought to be a bit more grateful to someone who just got their ass kicked for you."

Jaebum shoves him and punches him with his bruised hand, wincing and yealling out a curse as he shakes his hand to try and rid it of the pain; Jackson's frown turns into concern and then he's reaching out to grab Jaebum's hand, mouth opening slightly as he takes in the damage and his bleeding.

"Oh my god, okay you're bleeding." His grip gets tighter and jaebum laughs with another wince.

"You scared of blood, _bonito_?" Jaebum huffs a laugh as Jackson shakes his head.

"I'm not! It just likes like it hurts."

"Of course it fucking hurts, _menso_ , he just broke the guys damn nose and probably left him fucking bruised as hell." BamBam snorts and then nods to where Jackson still has Jaebum's hand in his. "The fact that you're squeezing his hand isn't probably helping either."

Jackson lets go of his hand and takes a step back with wide eyes and apologies tumbling from his pretty lips. "I am so sorry, i swear!"

The boys burst into laughter and the light from the overhead street lamps let Jaebum see the flush of embarrassment coloring Jackson's cheeks a soft pink.

"Shut the fuck up, _cabrónes_." Jaebum wipes at his mouth and winces at grazing his busted lip. "Hey, you gonna be okay?" He directs it to Jackson and the other man fidgets on the spot for a few seconds before he nods.

"I'll find a ride home." He shrugs and looks around the parking lot with a frown.

"Fuck off, come on I'll take you wherever you need to go." Jaebum rolls his eyes and turns to start walking, the boys following and Jackson not moving, his mouth opening and closing as he looks at Jaebum's broad back in surprise.

"What? No- I don't even know you!" He finally gets out and the boys laugh but dont turn around except for Jaebum who looks over his shoulder, one arm around his middle holding onto his bruised ribs and the other dangling the keys to his jeep where Jackson can see them.

"And you know whoever you would get a ride from?" He stops and turns fully to face him again, "I'm not going to kidnap you, _bonito_. Just hurry your ass up i want to get some fucking ice for my goddamn ribs." The several feet of space in between them seems to get smaller and Jackson realizes he's moving towards Jaebum.

"Do you even know how to clean your torn knuckles?" Jackson follows behind Jaebum where he'd began walking again, arms crossed and eyes locked to where he can see Jaebum's friends leaning against the jeep.

"Of course i do, Lindsey taught me a whole lot of shit, I can even stitch someone up if necessary." Jaebum gives him a smile and digs his keys out of his pocket.

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah, she used to be my foster mom."

"Oh, was she a nurse or something?" Jaebum snorts and then winces and shakes his head.

"Yeah fucking right, her husband was a fucking dick. She learned and taught me." He doesn't say anything more and Jackson doesn't ask as they reach the jeep and Jaebum throws the keys at Jinyoung.

"Give him your address," Jaebum nods towards where Jinyoung is unlocking the car and they all pile in, Jinyoung in the driver's seat and Youngjae in the passanger seat.

Its a tight fit but they make it work, Mark sitting on Yugyeom's lap and BamBam pressing as close as he can to them to make as much room as possible.

"Have a seat, pretty." BamBam mockingly pats his own thighs and laughs at the look on Jackson's face.

"Your legs will probably break, no thanks." Jackson mutters with the embarrassed flush back on his face and Jaebum laughs, getting in next and then motioning with his hand for Jackson to get in.

"Are you sure we'll fit? I can really just call a cab, you know?"

"Of course we'll fit, if we don't, that's what my lap is for, besides this ride is free." Jaebum's lips quirk up into a smile and Jackson sighs, hiding his smile by biting on his lip.

"Hyung you should really get a bigger car." Yugyeom huffs and rolls his eyes to where Jinyoung is looking at him from the front. "Calm the hell down its not like I'm gonna fuck him if he's sat on me." Mark laughs and reaches out to pat Jinyoung on the cheek while Jaebum scoots even closer to BamBam to make just enough room to let jackson sit and close the door.

"I'll probably get like a pick up truck so you fuckers have something to really complain about."

"Hey Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung turns and frowns at him. "You sure you shouldn't sit up front? You're probably in pain being squished into BamBam's boney ass body."

"Fuck off!" BamBam kicks his leg out and Jinyoung ignores him.

"I'm fine," They all give him a look and he rolls his eyes. "I've walked for 40 minutes to a hospital with a broken wrist, a broken nose, and almost cracked ribs, I think I'll live."

"You walked yourself to a hospital?"

"Yeah, it was one of those days, Jonathan wasn't having the time of his life being alive and then he kicked me out of the house. _Bastardo_."

"And Jonathan is...?"

"Lindsey's husband or ex husband last time I heard."

"Nice chat, remembering the old days, but i feel like I'm becoming claustrophobic, so can Jackson give Jinyoung his address so he can start driving?" BamBam huffed and fanned himself with his hand.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Jackson rattled off his address to Jinyoung and the younger turned on the car at last after turning on the GPS.

"Hey hyung?" Yugyeom turned to look at Jaebum with a curious frown and Jaebum hummed to let him know he was listening.

"You really wouldn't buy a pick up truck would you?" Jaebum's laughter caused him to groan in pain and press his head back against the seat with his eyes closed.

"Of course i wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to put shit in the back without it flying everywhere. Besides, It's too open, let's everyone see everything."

"We'd probably not be able to ride with hyung either, unless he gets the one's with the three backseats. It'd be the same shit though, besides I'm already attached to this car." Youngjae pats the roof of the car and Jaebum shrugs.

"Hey, this it?" Jinyoung cuts through their conversation and stops the car in front of a yellow house.

"Oh, yeah this is it. Thank you."

"Sure thing,"

"See ya."

"Bye dude!"

The boys all muttered as Jackson opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Adios, _bonito_." Jaebum grinned and reached out to ruffle his hair.

Jackson closed the door to the jeep and began walking up to the front door reaching into his jeans pocket to get his keys.

"Hold on, wait until he gets inside."

"Wow Bum, I didnt know he was that important to you." Mark looked at him and smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, he could get locked out or something."

"Yeah and what would you do about it, pick the lock and open the door for him?" BamBam laughed and Youngjae followed after him.

"Why not? It's not like I can't."

"Dude that's like the worst thing you can do for someone when you want to get in their pants."

"Fuck off."

"He's coming back, shut up." Jinyoung shushed them and Jaebum opened the door and raised a brow at where Jackson stood.

"I either lost my keys or forgot them inside." Jaebum hummed and nodded to where he had his phone in his hand.

"Can't you call someone? Your roommate if you have one?"

"They went with me to club, i called them a few times and texted but they're not answering." He stopped and looked at all of them quickly. "None of you would happen to know how to pick a lock would you?" Jackson bit his lip and tilted his head and Jaebum turned to shoot Mark a smirk.

"Sure I do."

"Wait, really?" Jaebum chuckled at the look of surprise on his face and then shook his head.

"I was joking."

"Oh."

"Hey you can come back to our place. We won't murder you or anything, I'm sure hyung wouldn't mind, right Jaebum hyung?"

"I have work tomorrow." Jackson ruffled his own hair and shrugged.

"What time?" Jaebum asked and Jackson pursed his lips.

"Twelve."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure your roommate will be home by then, we'll come drop you off way earlier."

"You won't murder me or sell me off into human trafficking?"

"Fuck off do we look like we'd do that?" Jinyoung snorted in amusement and Jackson shrugged, fidgeting where he stood.

"I don't know, Im Jaebum looks like he could be a mob boss."

"He is." BamBam smiled teasingly.

"Don't listen to them, we really wouldn't do any of that shit, honestly." Mark smiled and thats what made Jackson sigh and step closer to the open back door.

"Will you give me your address so i can send it to my friend if i go missing?" Youngjae turned to look at him getting in the car and he shrugged.

"Sure thing, pretty."

"Why do i feel like I'll regret this?" It was Yugyeom's turn to scoff in amusement.

"In a few minutes, you'll be having the time of your life." Jaebum smirked teasingly and Jackson shoved him softly with his shoulder.

"If you say so."

"I do." Jaebum smiled again, his eyes turning into little crescents and all Jackson could say or do in response was nod back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont get in a stranger's car kids and definitely dont go to their houses either


End file.
